Lights, Camera, Ed-tion Part 1
This is the first episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the first of a two-parter starting to how the Cul-de-sac kids got to Hollywood from the beginning. Story Watching TV in Ed's room, Ed, Edd n Eddy are watching a TV contest where they answer questions to go to Hollywood with 7 other people, "OK, next question, what is Numbuh 3's favorite toy in the whole world?" said the spokesmodel hiding in the dark with a smooth jamacian voice. "OK, I know this" said Eddy panicing. "What is the toy, what is the quantum figure of digiton graphics with maxium of sweetness and adorable's favorite enjoyable object?" said Edd in confusing knowledgable language, "Rainbow Monkeys" said Ed, "Ed, stop speaking random nonsciene, we need the answer to this mind-breaking question" Eddy said. "No, wait, that's the answer, Eddy, call the station hurry" said Edd as Eddy entered 718-4949-494949 in his phone. "Oh, our first caller" said the dark man in the jamacian accent, "Yes, hello, do you have the answer?" "Yes, the answer is Rainbow Monkeys" said Eddy, "You're correct" said the jamacian man "You have won 10 tickets to Hollywood, congratulations." The Eds were cheering as if they had won a contest, oh, wait they did. "Thank the TV station for these glorious opertunity, wait, what is the stations's name anyway?" said Eddy. "Oh, it's Cart..." Edd said. "Wait, before you go, tell us lucky winners, how are you going to use the tickets" said the spokesmodel. "Yeah, Eddy, how, I mean other than the 3 of us we still got 7 tickets left" said Edd. "Well, relatives are out, and I'm not choosing my brother after what happened when we visited them" said Eddy. "So who, Eddy" said Ed. The doorbell was heard at Ed's door. "Weird, I never knew Ed's room had a doorbell" said Edd. "I installed during the shaking at Haiti, Double D" said Ed. Suddenly, the door flew down and all of the kids in the Cul-de-sac were rampaging in Ed's room, "Give us the tickets" said Kevin, the leader of the group. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" said Eddy, "You won those tickets out of a question we were going to win, you just called in first, and now we WANT THOSE TICKETS" said Kevin, "YEAH!" said the rest of the kids in unison. "Wait, Kevin, I think we can both win here, if we just make a deal" said Edd. "What deal?" said Kevin. "It's lucky we have 7 tickets left and with Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny and Plank, you can all come with us to Hollywood" said Edd. The kids of the Cul-de-sac huddled in a circle and whispered, the Eds try to over-hear but the kids just stared and the Eds went back. The kids went out of the huddle and Kevin went in front of everyone. "OK, you have ourselves a deal" said Kevin. "Wait, what time is it?" Edd paniced. "9:03 AM" said Jonny holding Plank in enjoyment. Edd paniced, "We have to be in the Airplane in 9:30 AM, according to the tickets" said Edd, "Wait, how did you get the tickets so fast?" Eddy said. "Never mind that" Kevin said "How are we going to get to the Airline in 25 minutes?" Rolf went out of the crowd, "Maybe Rolf can help" he said as everyone was at Rolf's garage admiring his work. It was a tractor that held 2 seats in the front, 2 in the back and in the back was a hay-bale wagon with 5 haystacks. "This is Rolf's Tractour 2000" said Rolf as everyone ooed and aahed. "Me and Plank call shotgun" said Johnny. So the Tractour 2000 was carring Rolf with the wheel and Jonny(with Plank) in shotgun at front, Kevin and Nazz in the back (who were making out) and Jimmy, Sarah and the Eds were in the back. The Tractour 2000 was rushing 200 miles per hour. They rushed to the Airport at 9:20 AM, "We got to make it" said Edd in a dash along with the kids. They gave the guard their tickets entered the plane and were on there way to Hollywood. The trip on the airline was a time where the kids could comminute with each other, the three Eds go 3 seats together in the front, so they were exchanging who they wanted to meet in Hollywood. "Hey, Eddy, who do you want to meet?" said Double D. "Well, obviousily Danny DeVito, I love his work, I mean he's a wise guy, a ruthless person, and the most renaissance man I know" said Eddy. "How about you, Ed" said Eddy. Ed got out of his seat to show the Eds. "Spiderman, and I mean no-body knows we he is, Double D and I loved his interaction with a radactive spider and his life of fighting crime, plus I watched the move 49 times" said Ed. "I had to ask" said Eddy in annoyance while Double D was giggling. "Ed, The Spiderman, you say, is played by Tobias Vincent Maguire who also played in Cats & Dogs, The Good German and his most recent famous work, Brothers" said Double D. "Geez, you read what's on Wikipedia, Double D" said Eddy. "Well, a little bit" said Double D embrassased. "So who do you like you meet with, Double D" said Ed, "Well, I've always wondered how Arnold Schwarzenegger had turned from the famous Terminator to one of our best known living politicians" said Edd. "Snoresville" Eddy said while yawning. Meanwhile, the Kids in the Cul-de-sac were getting into the conversation, "Who do you want to meet when you're in Hollywood, Plank" said Jonny. Plank was sitting in his chore, silent as a plank. "No, Plank, it's Hollywood, not Hollowood, you jokester, you" said Jonny. The rest of the trip was a worthwhile collection of fun and enjoyment, I'm sorry to not continue due to not much time in this episode. Anyway, the plane landed and the kids from Peach Creek were out and entering Hollywood's Red Carpet (but took a pause for some papparazzi shots), but finally, the Kids entered the sign saying Congralutions, Eds Plus 7! "Cool, Plank, we're plus 7" said Jonny. The kids entered the room where the spokesmodel on TV was hiding behind the shadows in silhoutte. "Welcome, man, to your tour...haha" said the Spokesmodel. "What so funny, stuck-in-the-shadows Spokesmodel" said Rolf. "The funny thing is that..." the Spokesmodel went out of the shadows to reveal he's the Grim Reaper! "That your the new contestant on the new show, I call man, Holly-Ed!" said Grim as everyone was so suprised by both Death and the game show. In fact, Jimmy even fainted. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia References to Cartoon Network *The question the Spokesmodel asked was a reference to Codename: Kids Next Door, a show on Cartoon Network *Edd almost says the name of Cartoon Network, which also breaks the fourth wall *Eddy references to when they "last might Eddy's brother" referencing to the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show movie *The Grim Reaper, the host of Holly-Ed, is from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Other References *Ed says he installed the doorbell "during the shaking at Haiti" referencing to the Earthquake at Haiti *Actors Danny DeVito, Tobey Maguire and Arnold Schwarzenegger are referenced in this episode during the airplane flight *Ed makes a refference to Spiderman by proclaiming, "Nobody know who he is" refercing to the theme song on the Electric Company Spidey Super Stories segment. *When talking about Danny DeVito, Eddy references to Wise Guys, Ruthless People and Renaissance Man *Edd also referenced to how Arnold played the Terminator and how he became Govenor